


Starry Night Sky

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: March Challenge prompt Day 27 “Night Sky” yes I’m aware this is super early, but I’m very proud of this and want to share now so here ya goWarnings: Mentioned Bullying





	Starry Night Sky

Stargazing was a simple science, the first thing to consider was that the light pollution in town made it harder to see all the stars, the second was weather, and that issue had faded since the weather started getting warmer. 

Bailey’s smiling brightly and pulling her favorite redhead along as they scope out a spot in the almost completely empty park.

“Bailey, slow down!” Skye calls with a smile as she tries to balance the blanket along with the bag Bailey had stocked with snacks on one arm while Bailey held her other hand hostage. 

“Oh sorry!” Bailey slowed down a bit as Skye readjusted the stuff on her arm. “Are you sure you don’t want help?”

“I’ve got it.”

“You’re so stubborn.” Bailey teases with a little smirk as she slows down a little as they reach a particularly secluded spot in the park. She helps Skye place the blanket on the ground before plopping down on her back looking up at the stars.

She can hear crickets and the breeze as she feels Skye get comfortable next to her. Bailey smiles up at the sky before raising her hand to point out a group of stars. “Look, the Big Dipper.”

Skye follows her hand for a second before smiling, “That’s the Little Dipper.”

Skye moves her hand up to Bailey’s wrist, redirecting her hand, “That’s the Big Dipper…and between them is the dragon.” 

Bailey smiles as Skye directs her hand through the stars. “Is this your way of telling me your an astronomy nerd?”

“No, I took Astronomy in middle school.” Skye explained as Bailey moves to slip her hand into Skye’s interlocking their fingers. “I like to stargaze though, I sit on my roof sometimes when I can’t sleep.”

“Can’t you do that from your window and not where you can fall?” Bailey groaned for a second. That was a new thing she had learned about Skye. Apparently since the girl’s room was so close to the attic, her window lead out to the flatter part of the Crandall Mansion’s roof, so the girl could easily climb there. It terrified Bailey. “So what middle school around here teaches Astronomy? My middle school doesn’t offer it.”

“I’m not saying.”

“Wow, why so defensive?” Bailey chucked, “What, did you’re parents shove you and Brian into that preppy rich-kid private school on the other side of town that everyone kinda makes fun of?”

Skye doesn’t say anything.

“Oh my god.” 

“Shut up.”

“They did send you two there.”

“Shut up.”

“School uniforms and everything?”

“Erase that image from your brain right now.”

“Oh my god! I bet you were so cute!” Bailey gushes as Skye’s face starts to turn red.

“Stop imagining me in a uniform.”

“How do you-”

“I know you, Bailey.” Skye sighs as she runs her free hand through her hair. “Trust me, everything people say about that school is true. Even the part about the school being one of the levels of hell.”

“I’m…guessing middle school wasn’t that great.” Bailey offered as she tightened her grip on Skye’s hand.

“It wasn’t…but it didn’t have anything to do with the uniform or classes, which yes, they were hard, I just hated the people I went to school with.” Skye explained. “Imagine going to a school where everyone looks and acts the same. Now imagine having something about you that makes you stand out. You have any idea how often you get called on by a teacher when your hair is the  _only_ color in a room?”

“I suddenly feel more thankful then ever that I could hide in the back of the classroom.” Bailey winced, “I know how much you hate the spotlight.”

“Brian had a really hard time too, that’s why our parents transferred him to Berry as soon as he graduated. I’m pretty sure there isn’t an offensive term for ‘redhead’ that I haven’t heard.”

“…so you didn’t have any friends from middle school.”

“No. But you know how I feel about people.” Skye says matter-of-factly.

“You like me.”

“Uh huh, well, you’re an exception.” 

Bailey grins and rolls to her side to face Skye. The redhead must feel the stare because Bailey can see her lips twitching upward.

“You’re such a dork,” Skye laughs fondly as she shakes her head. Bailey leans closer, Skye turns her head to look at her, nose just brushing against Bailey’s.

“Your Dork.” Bailey smiled brightly as Skye leans forward a little, pressing her lips to Bailey’s in a sweet kiss. 

“My Dork.” Skye breaths as they break apart. This brings a goofy smile to Bailey’s face as she turns back up to the sky.

“Why did you want to go stargazing tonight anyway?” Bailey asked as she gazed at the nighttime sky. Skye hums,

“You’ll see.”

Bailey tilts her head and looks back up at the sky. After a few minutes her eyes catch a flash of light through the darkness. Bailey sits up suddenly, a look of awe on her face. 

“A shooting star!” Bailey grins like an excited child as a few more flashes cross the sky. Within a few minutes the night sky is illuminated with shooting stars. "It’s beautiful.”

Bailey voice is soft with awe as she watches the meteor shower. She hears Skye give a quiet noise of agreement. Bailey smiles and turns towards the other girl expecting her to be watching the sky as well. She’s taken completely off guard when she meets Skye’s eyes looking at her rather then the shower of stars around them. Her blue eyes soft with a dreamlike expression that causes Bailey to blush.

“You’re not even watching.” Bailey points out as Skye tilts her head at her. 

“I can’t help it, it’s cute to watch you get excited over things.”

Bailey smiles back at the redhead, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Skye’s shoulders, pulling them both back down on the blanket.

“Come on, watch with me.” Bailey grins as she turns her head back to the sky. She feels Skye press a kiss to her check before settling next to her.

“OK”


End file.
